


Two paths and two dangers

by PanteaBooks19



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanteaBooks19/pseuds/PanteaBooks19
Summary: Rayla, Ezra and Callum are trapped on icy mountain. Behind their backs are the raging Claudia and Soren. In front Amaya and her men with one intention, kill the elf. Gren is alive and beside her.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Two paths and two dangers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the season two trailer

Everyone knows  
In sign

“Callum,Ezra come here. I’ll take care of the monster,” Gren translated glaring at Rayla.

Callum looked between the two before replying in sign to his aunt

“Please, don’t do this”

Amaya furrowed her brows. “Callum I can do this. I have faced Monsters far worse than her,”

Callum huffed in frustration, sensing Claudia’s dark magic grow nearer. “It’s not that. Please don’t. We don’t have much time to explain.”

“Come here. You and Ezra will be fine. I’ll slit her throat,” Gren translated.

Ezra flinched, Rayla glared at Callum and Callum looked frantic as he signed.

“Don’t! I’m begging you.”

Gren and Amaya gave him a confused stare while Rayla grew tired of not understanding what was being said.. Or well signed.

“Why?”  
Callum looked at Rayla in fear. He didn’t want to lose her no matter what. Blushing he decided to just say the truth “I love her, We were never her prisoners. She’s someone who tagged along in our adventure. Please don’t kill her without killing me too.”

Gren’s jaw dropped from shock and although she hid it far better Amaya was just as stunned.

Rayla glared at Callum suspecting it would turn out like last time.

Amaya challenged Callum to a stare down expecting him to back down and sign he was lying. When Callum met her eyes with an even stronger intensity she shook her head in defeat. 

“No one is to Harm the elf now or ever. The prince Callum has declared her under his personal protection and should be treated with respect equal to that of his own because he’s in love with her.” Amaya signed smirking at her blustering nephew who covered Gren’s mouth before he could say the last part.

“Because she is a close friend to me, like family.” Callum finished smiling forcefully.  
Rayla looked to Ezra for an explanation to Callum’s behavior but just got a shoulder shrug instead.


End file.
